csofandomcom-20200223-history
Petrol Boomer
|variant = |source = Mileage Auction |accuracy = N/A |fire = Single-shot |zombiez = 4 |knockback = 12% |stun = 61% |recoil = 5% |rateoffire = N/A |weightloaded = 16% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 143 / 113 |damageC = 600 / 188 }}Petrol Boomer is a primary equipment in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Petrol Boomer is developed by a private sector. The compressed gas in the Petrol Bomb gives a big explosion when fired. Upon contact, massive damage is dealt to the area where the explosion occurs, and a damaging fire is left behind for a certain period of time. :Details: The gasoline bottle burns the place it lands, doing damage every tick for 5.5 seconds. Damage: 8 (Normal), 113 (Zombie), 188 (Scenario) Advantages *Instant kill if direct hit *Leaves the area on fire upon explosion *Lights up everything in its radius except the user *Still functioning in the water *Slows enemy down when walking upon the fire Disadvantages *Low clip size *Single shot only *No stun and knockback powers *Heavy weight *Long reload time *Unable to perform headshots except with Concentrated Fire *Sold during a limited period of time *Expensive price Tips *After shooting, the fire will burn for 7 seconds. *1 shot can deal up 7000 damage to Bosses, provided that attack power has been maxed and if it is within range of the radius of the fire. *In order to prevent incoming hordes of zombies, simply drop the weapon and rebuy (press by default). Release date *South Korea: 10 July 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 July 2014. *China/Japan: 23 July 2014. *Indonesia: 17 December 2014. *Vietnam: 13 October 2015. *CSN:Z: 23 March 2016. Users Terrorist: *Elite Crew: Seen in the promotion posters. Weapon stats Gallery File:Petrol_boomer_viewmdl.png|View model File:Petrol_boomer_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Petrolboomer_viewmodel.png|Japan paint File:Petrol_boomer_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Petrolboomer_shopmdl.png|Shop model File:Elitecrew_wpetrol_boomer.png|An Elite Crew operatives with Petrol Boomer File:Petrolboomer.gif|Store preview File:Flame3.gif|Flame sprite File:Petrolboomerdecoderbox50p.png|Petrol Boomer with 50 Advanced Code Decoders package File:Petrolboomercodeabox50p.png|Petrol Boomer with 50 Code A Decoders package File:Petrolboomercodebbox50p.png|Petrol Boomer with 50 Code B Decoders package petrolboomer_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Petrolboomer_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Petrolboomer_reservation_ticketposter.png|Ditto, Reservation Ticket File:Petrolboomer_china_poster.png|China poster File:Petrolboomer_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:606x295_capnhatcuahang.jpg|Vietnam poster File:Petrolboomerairburstercsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Petrol_boomer_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Petrol_boomer_hud.png|HUD Icon Petrol Boomer.jpg|Obtained from Bingo Petrool.jpg|Petrol Boomer Japan's Indonesia Poster Drawing sound Ditto, empty Explosion sound Idle sound Reload sound Shooting sound Trivia *The ammunition used is Petrol Bomb, a British term for Molotov Cocktail (American). *The Molotov Cocktail was planned to be implemented in Counter-Strike 1.6, but was scrapped before the release alongside some other weapons and items. It made its first appearance in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *This is the third weapon that is equipped with an air meter after Gae Bolg and Aeolis. **The air meter shows the "Kill Ratio" of 40-60 Ks instead of gas pressure. *The launcher model seems to be the combination of RPG-7 and M72 LAW. *Even though the flame burns everything in its radius, it deals no damage to its user. *The burning radius does not spread when hit ceilings or walls and fall down straight that no such current wind affects the flame. *This is the first non-anti-zombie weapon that has Reservation Ticket. *Some places such as ducts like in Assault, will not show any flame at all. However, the burning effect still occurs. *The flame still burns in the water. External link *Molotov Cocktail at Wikipedia. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Cash weapon